Léonidas
Léonidas was an Apothietic God of the Nibirian Pantheon. He was the last mortal to ascend to Godhood on Nibiru. Known as the King of Kings, the Dragon Knight, and the Son of Vishap, his portfolio included fair rule, leadership, and social philosophy. His domains were Arcana, Nature, and Order. Followers of Léonidas were known as Violet Knights. History Léonidas was the son of a Bishop of Vishap born in Griffall. During this time, a group known as "The Righteous Consortium" were in charge of Griffall during it's time as a powerful kingdom. During this time, there was a prophecy that a child would be born on the festival of Vishap during a blood moon who would become "The One True Ruler." The Consortium took exception to this and took every child in Griffall who was born on the festival of Vishap during a blood moon for years, and no child bearing the mark of Vishap was born. Knowing this, the Bishop of Vishap fled Griffall as his wife was due to have her child around that time, where there would indeed be a blood moon. They ended up in what would eventually become Rorshar in the village of Respit. However the consortium found them, granted a few years after Léonidas was born. His right eye bore the mark, one eye with a pupil shaped like a star and a yellow iris. He was forcibly taken away back to Griffall and was raised by the consortium. If he was to be the one true king, then he would be their king to control. He grew older, learning from the consortium what it meant to be king, and eventually Léonidas escaped the Iolite Palace when he learned of the way the Consortium mistreated a tiefling servant he had grown close to. With his friends in hand, Léonidas learned the way of the world and would go on to lead a coup from the inside fully dethroning the Righteous Consortium in an epic battle that has gone down as legendary in the history of Rhine. During his time as ruler, Léonidas aided in the efforts of Ardon to fight the Warforged menace to the north, he also opened up relations with the Rorsharian kingdoms to the south and formed one of the first treaties between the northern and southern nations of Rhine. Léonidas also fought and slew an avatar of the lord of devils, Co-coa and preformed a magic as yet unseen that has never been replicated, a perfect fusion between two mortal creatures. He also slowly led the people of Griffall to establish the first ever Constitutional Monarchy, as he saw the limitations of the monarchy where one corrupt ruler could throw a nation into chaos. Lastly, he adopted and raised the woman who would be\come the goddess Aurura, The Martyr. It was all of this, and his actions during the Battle of Megido during the 2nd Cycle that ascended him to Godhood. Description In life, Léonidas was an average-sized man with long black hair and a notable scar across his right eye. That same eye bore what was known as the "mark of Vishap," a yellow iris with a star-shaped pupil. In battle Léonidas wore violet robes of a noble with draconic attire. Over it he wore a scale mail armor decorated with arcane imagery and symbols. In religious depictions he is depicted with purple draconic wings and a tail to emphasize his connection with Vishap. Realm Léonidas is said to reside in "The Dawn Palace". A location that connects the planes of Avalon and Nether. When his worshippers are brought to either plane, he offers them to join his order as either a royal guard, a regent over an office or land, or as a welcomed and valued subject of his eternal kingdom. Category:Deities Category:Apothietic Category:Order Domain Category:Arcana Domain Category:Nature Domain Category:Astral